Stella (Phantasy Star Online Episode III)
This page is about the character in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. For the heroine in Idola: Phantasy Star Saga, see Stella (Idola Phantasy Star Saga). : "My name is Stella, and that's my name! Nyah! Nice to meet ya! Let's make those Arkz go crying home to their mommies! Haha! Their mommies! Nyah!! My specialty is analysis, nyah. I'm good at locking on targets, nyah! I hit my target a hundred times out of a hundred, nyah. Oh! Also, I can run really really fast! And, what else... Um..." : — Stella introducing herself to the Commander in Tier 8. Stella is a character in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. She is an energetic humanoid that joins the Hunters following the successful completion of Development 1. Stella can typically be found teamed up with or around Glustar. Despite having a rough early life and being a defective humanoid without a chance of ever becoming fully functional, explaining the occasional "nyah" sprinkled in her speech, Stella enjoys brightening the mood with jokes and laughter. Her specialties include analysis, agility on the battlefield, and locking onto targets with supposedly 100% accuracy. Characteristics Appearance Stella is a petite RAcaseal that wears an orange and black uniform with white trimmings. She has a fair complexion, auburn red hair hidden beneath her head piece, and blue eyes. Her assigned section ID is Bluefull. Personality Stella is an outgoing bundle of laughter and cheer, especially when accompanied by her companion, Glustar. Although Glustar has a knack of getting into trouble with his shady dealings with money, Stella always faithfully stands by him and will protect him. Stubbornly loyal to a fault, Stella believes in the good within people despite their sometimes selfish intentions. Although Stella will make an attempt to inject reason into an objectively bad idea, she will falter when her suggestions are brushed aside. It is not until the Hunters experience a tragic outcome due in part to Glustar's dealings, and by proxy herself as she was an accomplice who inadvertently assisted him and did not report his actions when she knew he was in too deep, does she face extreme grief for both the guilt of letting it happen and for not standing up for herself more strongly. Despite the outcome, Stella still believes in Glustar's good intentions. She grows from her mistakes and manages to eventually put aside her anguish in order to forgive him and continue to support him, although now with a stricter policy of restricting him from acting foolishly. Biography Orphaned at a young age due to being a defective battle humanoid, Stella was taken into a rundown facility that was abusive to her and her fellow tenants. Despite her negative situation, she found a role model in her teacher who inspired her to overcome the obstacles in her life and grow into the person she becomes in present times."Whew... That Stella just doesn't know when to let up. Huh? Oh, hey, boss. Mmm? What's up with Stella? Oh, don't worry. It's nothing big. We just had a little squabble. She didn't want me going out on any missions anymore. She's still all worked up over the little mistake I made a while back. Well... of course, her gentleness is what makes her so cute, but... You know her story...? She was taken in by a facility as an orphan. Well... more like she was thrown out, actually. She's a defective battle humanoid. She'll never be fully functional. Plus, this facility was a pretty awful place. There, she was not treated very well. It'd be weird if you didn't go a little nuts in there. Still, there was one decent guy in that whole place. That was her teacher. She really looked up to that teacher. And now... She's made it this far. Even though she's a defective humanoid. I played around a lot before I met her. I went through money like water... ...But after meeting Stella, I found something that I wanted to achieve... a goal... Yep. I still want to do it now, even. But first, I need Meseta. If I have Meseta, then I can do anything... ...and I'll do anything to get the money. Even if she stops me..." — Glustar to the Commander in Tier 15 (Guardian 3, Tough Partner, Truth Seeker 3) Sometime before joining the Hunters, Stella met and befriended Glustar, a man with a severe gambling addiction that lives for the moment. Although he had selfish tendencies, the newman treated her with respect when she felt alone,"Help me, Commander! Nyah! I got an important mission just now! Glustar got caught in a glue trap, and now he's Glued-star! ...Huh? Oh, you know Glustar? Glustar is a good person to me! When I was all alone, he treated me nicely, nyah! But the Arkz took him away! It must've been a trap! I already took the assignment by myself, but please! I need your permission to deploy me! C'mon! Glustarrrr! I'll save youuu! Nyah! Glustar wants to make a deal, nyah! Huh? What kinda deal? I don't really know either. It's like, I didn't really know, but Glustar said, "You're too weak! Don't follow me!" Whatever! I'm not that weak!! I'm really tough, so I'm gonna go help him! Nyah!" — Stella to the Commander in Tier 10 (Taken Away, Great Rescue, Delicious Dish) and so their friendship blossomed. Glustar went through his money like water, but, after being around her and seeing her bubbliness and gentle nature despite her harsh early life, he was inspired to work toward a goal. His former war-time buddy dreamed of giving lower-class citizens, such as humanoids and newmans, a good education to raise their social standing. At first, Glustar raised money in order to simply repay his friend, but after his friend succumbed to his wounds from the battlefield, Glustar wanted to make his dream come true and invest into building the school himself."Boss! Do me a favor... Deploy me on that job! I wanna go beat up some Arkz members! I heard there's a pretty decent reward going out for that job... ...'Course, if I say stuff like that, you'll probably think that all I care about is money, huh? You know what, though? I know I did something I can't possibly make up for. Kranz and the Morgue are back to normal, I guess, but I still feel like we've lost something... But still! My dream... it's for the future. If I can't make up for things now, I'll make up for them later. That's the only road left open to me. So come on! Hurry up and deploy me to Unguis! My dream... ...Well, I guess it's more like my old war buddy's dream, but... That guy was a Hunter like me, but he's dead now. He had a dream, though. You know how newmans and humanoids are treated right now... Non-humans are lower-class citizens in this society we have... He wanted to give people like that a good education. He wanted to raise their social standing, you know? I thought he was just being silly, but that's what he did in his work. ...He got injured, covering me during one mission... ...and he ended up dying from his injuries. I wanted to keep his dream going just to repay him at first, but now I've been inspired by that dream, too. Since then, I've been collecting money any way I can. 'Course, I was in love with gambling a long time before that, so... Hahaha! I got most of my money from gambling and other dirty work. I doubt my old war buddy would appreciate that very much... But still, I want to make his dream a reality. I want to reward Stella, too... for latching onto my dream. I want... to make her happy. It's not simply about affection or anything. That's just what I want." — Glustar to the Commander in Tier 20 (Dream Present, Final Homework, Ragol's Photo) Stella believed so strongly in his mission that she latched onto it and vowed to help him achieve it."Whew... That Stella just doesn't know when to let up. Huh? Oh, hey, boss. Mmm? What's up with Stella? Oh, don't worry. It's nothing big. We just had a little squabble. She didn't want me going out on any missions anymore. She's still all worked up over the little mistake I made a while back. Well... of course, her gentleness is what makes her so cute, but... You know her story...? She was taken in by a facility as an orphan. Well... more like she was thrown out, actually. She's a defective battle humanoid. She'll never be fully functional. Plus, this facility was a pretty awful place. There, she was not treated very well. It'd be weird if you didn't go a little nuts in there. Still, there was one decent guy in that whole place. That was her teacher. She really looked up to that teacher. And now... She's made it this far. Even though she's a defective humanoid. I played around a lot before I met her. I went through money like water... ...But after meeting Stella, I found something that I wanted to achieve... a goal... Yep. I still want to do it now, even. But first, I need Meseta. If I have Meseta, then I can do anything... ...and I'll do anything to get the money. Even if she stops me..." — Glustar to the Commander in Tier 15 (Guardian 3, Tough Partner, Truth Seeker 3) Stella and Glustar are recruited to the Hunters C.A.R.D. Lab and introduce themselves shortly after the Commander returns to Pioneer 2 after assisting the Development Division collect data in Unguis Lapis. Stella explains her skills to her new commander, boasting a 100% hit rate and swiftness on the field with a forte in analysis and locking onto her targets. The humanoid instantly warms up to the Commander for saying hello to her, asserting that they must be a great person for doing such a simple act alone. She energetically proclaims that the Hunters will "make those Arkz go crying home to their mommies!""Nyah! Who're you?! A "commander?" What's that? I think I heard that somewhere before. But... You did say hi to me, so I bet you're a great guy! My name is Stella, and that's my name! Nyah! Nice to meet ya! Let's make those Arkz go crying home to their mommies! Haha! Their mommies! Nyah!! Well, Commander, this isn't your first commanding job, is it? My specialty is analysis, nyah. I'm good at locking on targets, nyah! I hit my target a hundred times out of a hundred, nyah. Oh! Also, I can run really really fast! And, what else... Um... Well, boss, this isn't your first commanding job, is it? My specialty is analysis, nyah. I'm good at locking on targets, nyah! I hit my target a hundred times out of a hundred, nyah. Oh! Also, I can run really really fast! And, what else... Um..." — Stella to the Commander in Tier 8 (Clean-Up Job, Fun Homework, Magic Hands 2) Although the troublemaking duo worked for the cause the Hunters fought for, which was to seek the Great Shadow and extract the Germ in order to improve both their technology and Pioneer 2 society as a whole, Glustar in his greed started getting himself involved with the Arkz unbeknownst to most of his coworkers. The gentle humanoid tried to convince Glustar that this deal he wanted to negotiate was dangerous and that he should not go, but he refused to listen to her."Oh, Commander! Glustar isn't hurt all that bad! Nyah! He kept on telling "Stay away, stay away," but this time I was right! Nyaaah! Thanks, Commander! I couldn't have done it without you, nyah! Heehee! You're really great, Commander! Here's a little token of my affection! Picked up Bonus Card "Territory"! ... I hope Glustar stops going out like that now nyah... It's soooo dangerous! Why won't he just listen to me...?" — Stella to the Commander in Tier 11 (Repair Work 2, Test of Power, Phantom Shop 2) When she tried to help him, he insisted that she is too weak and headed out to the rendezvous. Unfortunately, he ended up triggering a glue trap and got himself caught in it. With no one else to turn to, Stella decides to reach out to the Commander."Help me, Commander! Nyah! I got an important mission just now! Glustar got caught in a glue trap, and now he's Glued-star! ...Huh? Oh, you know Glustar? Glustar is a good person to me! When I was all alone, he treated me nicely, nyah! But the Arkz took him away! It must've been a trap! I already took the assignment by myself, but please! I need your permission to deploy me! C'mon! Glustarrrr! I'll save youuu! Nyah! Glustar wants to make a deal, nyah! Huh? What kinda deal? I don't really know either. It's like, I didn't really know, but Glustar said, "You're too weak! Don't follow me!" Whatever! I'm not that weak!! I'm really tough, so I'm gonna go help him! Nyah!" — Stella to the Commander in Tier 10 (Taken Away, Great Rescue, Delicious Dish) Together, they save Glustar in the Great Rescue and bring him back to the safety of Pioneer 2, unknown to the Commander that the newman's efforts were not all in vain. Although Glustar sought out the money, he started having doubts when his efforts started fights between himself and Stella as she continually attempted to talk him out of his dangerous dealings. Before the Hunters engage the Leukon Knight in Guardian 1, Glustar, in his worry for Stella's well-being, attempts to convince the Commander to not deploy her as much anymore because she is not suited for fighting but then retracts his statement and tells them to forget he said anything."Ancient weapons? Oh, come on! Do we have to fight against it?! But I never heard about anything of the sort... ...Maybe we can make some money offa this... Huh? Oh, no, I was just blabbing... Hey, boss... I figure I might as well ask you. Umm... About Stella... I don't want you having her fight too much. She just ain't suited for fighting, I just don't think... Wait! Don't say anything! I understand. I'm asking you for a special favor, aren't I? I'm probably asking the wrong person, anyway. Your job is to pick the right person for the right task, after all. I'm sorry! Just forget about what I said! Well, how 'bout it? You up for a quick round before deploying? ...Roger, roger. Not interested. Man, quit being such a stiff, boss!" — Glustar to the Commander in Tier 13, Guardian 1 Before the Commander deploys a hunter once again to Ravum Aedas Sacra in Guardian 2, Stella considers revealing Glustar's scheme since he will not listen to her pleas, but then reconsiders and keeps his deals secret."Glustar just won't listen to me! Nyah! He said he's gonna go make another deal... I begged and pleaded with him not to, nyah! Why... why doesn't he understand... Aren't my words good enough for him? Nyah? Commander... Umm... No. Never mind! Sorry... Nyah!" — Stella to the Commander in Tier 14 (Guardian 2, Fish Rescue, Development 3) After successfully escorting a team of researchers to Ravum Aedes Sacra and securing valuable data, the Hunters C.A.R.D. Lab Chief Pentaglass informs the Commander that he suspects that someone among their ranks is leaking information since the Arkz seem to always be one step ahead of them and conveniently in the same areas."Mmmm. Finding the Arkz at that temple area was a major surprise! There's got to be a leak somewhere. Someone must be handing over our top-secret info to the Arkz. If I can fish the guy out, I could earn the Principal's seat! Gah hah hah!" — Pentaglass to the Commander in Tier 15 (Guardian 3, Tough Partner, Truth Seeker 3) His suspicions are confirmed when the Arkz utilize their information to swiftly invade Pioneer 2 in their attempts to destroy the Morgue. It is revealed, however, that there were several leaks within the Hunters. Although Glustar gave information to the Arkz in exchange for money,"Kranz... He isn't dead, is he? I had no idea something like this would happen. I, I didn't want this to happen... Not... at all... Stella... She hasn't talked to me since the attack. I told her that it wasn't all my fault... nor was it hers... Hey, boss... What do you think I should do? Maybe I should just 'fess up and the folks in charge that I sold some information to the Arkz..." — Glustar to the Commander in Tier 17 (Sighting 3, Info on Blitz, Development 4) Ino'lis had partially defected in her ignorant quest to attract Kranz' attention and assisted with their raid."...By the way, I talked to Ino'lis earlier. She's holed up in her room right now. Apparently she was visiting the Arkz by herself and giving them info on Pioneer 2 in exchange for secrets involving the Arkz' movements... However... she ended up aiding them in their attack on the Morgue. She did it in order to attract Kranz's attention, but thanks to her, Kranz is in terrible shape right now... She couldn't stop crying the whole time. ...I haven't reported on any of this to the government. The Chief was out of the Morgue, so he has no idea that she wasn't there. I did discuss this with the rest of the Hunters, however... What she did wasn't a very good idea, but thanks to her, we know where the Arkz' headquarters are now, and we know that the Arkz attacked Pioneer 2 in order to find some info that may help them in their search for the Great Shadow. Thanks to that, we're much closer to finding the Shadow's location. If we can get one or two more hints, I think we can find it. So... I think it'd be best to leave Ino'lis alone for now. I'm a woman. I can relate to her. I know why she did what she did..." — Karen to the Commander in Tier 18 (Odor Encounter, Emotions Clash, Truth Seeker 4) The results of all of their negligence caused not only massive damage to the C.A.R.D. Lab, but also fatal injuries to Kranz as he heroically saved Pioneer 2 by taking the brunt of a bomb's explosion within his field-lock in Morgue Attack 3. Stella blamed herself for not only not trying harder to talk Glustar out of working with the Arkz, but also for keeping the information to herself and not informing anyone besides the Commander until after the fact. She remorsefully explains that whenever she tried to speak, Glustar would caress her and either gently tell her to not worry or just get angry. She sobs out an apology to Kranz and admits to the Commander that the unfortunate circumstance was not just Ino'lis' fault."I knew all along that Glustar was leaking info. I told him "It's dangerous! I'm scared! I want you to quit!" But Glustar always told me the same thing. "Don't worry about it, Stella. You just worry about yourself." And then he'd always bring his hand up to my cheek, and look at me sadly, and laugh, or get angry at me... I wanted to tell him to stop nyah! But now all this has happened nyah. It's not just Ino'lis' fault... I couldn't stop him... I wasn't good enough... ...Oooohhh. I'm sorry, Kranz. I'm sorry, everyone... Glustar really did a bad thing... I couldn't tell anyone before now... Nyah... Commander... Please forgive me..." — Stella to the Commander in Tier 17 (Sighting 3, Info on Blitz, Development 4) Since the attack, Stella tried to distance herself from Glustar, refusing to speak to him. He tried to tell her that it was not all his fault nor hers, but she ignored him, knowing that they still did a terrible thing and got their friend almost killed."Kranz... He isn't dead, is he? I had no idea something like this would happen. I, I didn't want this to happen... Not... at all... Stella... She hasn't talked to me since the attack. I told her that it wasn't all my fault... nor was it hers... Hey, boss... What do you think I should do? Maybe I should just 'fess up and the folks in charge that I sold some information to the Arkz..." — Glustar to the Commander in Tier 17 (Sighting 3, Info on Blitz, Development 4) After Kranz' miraculous recovery and return to the Hunters, Glustar apologized profusely to Stella. Although still upset about the situation, she knew that he needed the money if he was to secure the funds for his own dream to come true to help the disadvantaged people of Pioneer 2. She tells the Commander that she understands why he did what he did, and so accepts his apology and forgives him, even if no one else may be able to do the same. However, from here on, she vows that she will never let him obtain money by doing terrible things ever again. Stella promises that she will see to it that they earn the money legitimately, together."Glustar was really worried, nyah. He apologized to me. He said he was sorry. There's no point in apologizing to me... But... I forgive him, nyah. I'll be the only one that forgives him. Nobody else may forgive him, but I will. You know what? I know all about Glustar's dreams. I know all the money he needed for them, too. But he won't do anything he isn't allowed to do anymore, nyah. I won't let him. We'll do our best to earn the money we need together. Glustar's gonna do his best, too. We're going to do our best together! I swear it! Nyah!" — Stella to the Commander in Tier 19 (Bomb Threat, Poachers, Phantom Shop 4) Later, Glustar catches wind of missions that will reward generous sums of money, and tells the Commander that he needs to be deployed to those quests."Boss! Do me a favor... Deploy me on that job! I wanna go beat up some Arkz members! I heard there's a pretty decent reward going out for that job... ...'Course, if I say stuff like that, you'll probably think that all I care about is money, huh? You know what, though? I know I did something I can't possibly make up for. Kranz and the Morgue are back to normal, I guess, but I still feel like we've lost something... But still! My dream... it's for the future. If I can't make up for things now, I'll make up for them later. That's the only road left open to me. So come on! Hurry up and deploy me to Unguis! My dream... ...Well, I guess it's more like my old war buddy's dream, but... That guy was a Hunter like me, but he's dead now. He had a dream, though. You know how newmans and humanoids are treated right now... Non-humans are lower-class citizens in this society we have... He wanted to give people like that a good education. He wanted to raise their social standing, you know? I thought he was just being silly, but that's what he did in his work. ...He got injured, covering me during one mission... ...and he ended up dying from his injuries. I wanted to keep his dream going just to repay him at first, but now I've been inspired by that dream, too. Since then, I've been collecting money any way I can. 'Course, I was in love with gambling a long time before that, so... Hahaha! I got most of my money from gambling and other dirty work. I doubt my old war buddy would appreciate that very much... But still, I want to make his dream a reality. I want to reward Stella, too... for latching onto my dream. I want... to make her happy. It's not simply about affection or anything. That's just what I want." — Glustar to the Commander in Tier 20 (Dream Present, Final Homework, Ragol's Photo)"If I complete just one more job, my dream will come true at last. With all the Meseta I've saved up, I'll finally be able to build the thing I wanted! Commander! Please send me on this mission!" — Glustar's pre-quest message to the Commander in Tier 20, Dream Present After a heartfelt talk with the Commander, he is deployed on the mission and earns just enough to begin the next phase of his goal."I... I won! I was a little nervous there for a minute, but I made it! I hope I can get paid a lot for this one, eh? I want to use the Meseta I've saved to build a school. I sure hope Stella likes it..." — Glustar's post-quest message to the Commander in Tier 20, Dream Present Upon returning to Pioneer 2, Glustar surprised Stella with his reward money and then proposed to her, asking the humanoid to be with him forever and for them to become a family. She replied with a cheerful "Okay!" and then excitedly reveals the good news to the Commander. They decided that they will live in the outside world and will build the school on Ragol. Glustar had wanted that part to be a secret to everyone besides themselves, since living on Ragol is against the law and could get them arrested, but she trusts the information with the Commander and hopes she will be able to see them again in the future."Commander! Commander! Listen nyah! Listen nyah! You know what Glustar did? Huh? Hehe heeeee... Oooh, I can't tell you! But you know what Glustar told me? "I owe NAME a favor, so go ahead and tell him." What's the "favor?" It must be something really good! So I'm gonna go ahead and tell you! Glustar said to me "Let's be family!" He said "Let's be together, forever and ever!" And I said "Okay!" I'm soo happy! That was the first time anything I've ever said that made him happy. I've finally made Glustar happy... Thank you, Commander! Thank you, everyone!! You know what else? We're gonna live in the outside world. It'll be pretty tough, but we decided to do it together, nyah. So I guess it'll be goodbye pretty soon. ...Nyaaah! That was supposed to be a secret! They'll arrest us if they find out we're going to Ragol, nyah! Glustar told me so. ...But you won't do that, right, Commander? I like you, Commander, nyah. I hope I can see you again sometime. Hehehe!" — Stella to the Commander in Tier 21, Sighting 4 Soon they will be able to give a proper education to the disadvantaged with their school and do their part to make the hardened world a little bit more pleasant. Before they can continue with their ambitions, Glustar tells the Commander that he will do anything to make his dream a reality, and he does not see the "gifts" the Germ could potentially give Pioneer 2 meaningful if it means that people could get infected and die from it. He vows to do what he can to make sure that it is eradicated before it can spread across Ragol."I talked to Stella. I told her I was ready... She looked really, really happy! I mean, I'm really happy too, but... Seeing someone that you care for in such a happy mood like that is the best feeling in the world. I'm going to make my dream come true. I'm gonna build a school to help out this hardened world. It all starts with the future! Thanks boss. This is sorta like a keepsake of mine. I'm gonna give it to you. ...Heh, guess this sounds pretty weird, huh...? Well, don't worry! It's nothing that big anyway. Picked up Bonus Card "Harisen"! What was that thing? The "Germ?" We're gonna build this huge school on Ragol. I don't want something like that spreading on the surface. We gotta do something about this. Once we find the place, I'm going to rip it apart all by myself. I don't know very much about it, but I don't care if it'll give us better technology. People can die from that stuff, right? I mean, do you think... Do you think we really need that for a happy future? I want to have our students see the future that's waiting for them. A happy future... So once this battle is over, we're going to be leaving here. Let me go, okay? I've got do to this. It's what I've wanted... Promise, boss?" — Glustar to the Commander in Tier 21, Sighting 4 Stella and Glustar are not mentioned again leading up to the final battle beginning in Great Ambition 1. Their fate remains unknown following the defeat of the Great Shadow in Great Ambition 2. Powers and abilities Stella has the best Move stat in comparison to her Hunters companions but consequently makes up for it by having weak offensive ability. Since she is a humanoid, she is unable to use technique or technique boosting C.A.R.D.s. She is a ranger however and combined with her high mobility on the field, she makes for a great character to use in order to harass opposing players, especially when chasing Arkz as they are trying to setup their monsters. Few can outrun her, and even fewer can escape her firing range during the heat of battle. C.A.R.D. information Stella's character card can be viewed below. Top color is red. The combo colors on the right of the card are blue, red, orange, and purple. Decks Stella utilizes 2 unique decks during the Hunters story when she is a teammate to the Commander's hunter. In the Arkz story, she has 5 different decks for each of her appearances as the enemy. The descriptions below outline each card's basic capabilities. Quests Although Sil'fer, Kranz, and Ino'lis are the main characters in the Hunters story arc, Stella makes an appearance within a few different quests and occasionally speaks. The quests that she appears in are as follows. If she has pre-quest dialogue during the tier, it will be noted on the main story quest entry. Gallery Stella.jpg Pso ep3 doubleattack.png|Double Attack Pso ep3 knock out.png|Knock Out Pso ep3 punchguard.png|Punch Guard Pso ep3 SHattack.png|SH Attack Pso ep3 immortality.png|Immortality Pso ep3 support.png|Support References Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode III Characters Category:Androids